Rise
by AscalonVendetta
Summary: Seorang pemuda tanpa ingatan dan masa lalu misterius tanpa disengaja bertemu dengan sekelompok petarung elit. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika strawberry dan vampire ikut berpartisipasi lebih dari apa yang dia bayangkan?
1. Prologue: Secret Mission

**This is my first fanfiction; i hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't like yaoi or romantic fic. Final Fantasy is the only anime that I liked, I don't know why but that's the reality that happened in me. The picture is my own creation of art and the title based from Skillet's new album;Rise. **

**One more thing, don't smack me if you don't like this fic, and don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

**Prologue: Secret Mission**

"Spike, ini Tracker, apa kau sudah menemukan target?"

Seorang pria berbaju hitam terlihat berada diatas sebuah menara kosong. Tepatnya diatas balkon. Bola mata biru turquoise-nya tampak sedang berkelana ke jalan raya dibawahnya, bekerja seperti tugasnya, bersinar didalam kegelapan.

Penglihatannya yang lebih dari normal itu dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang diincarnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak memicingkan mata begitu seorang dengan jubah mencurigakan lewat. Orang itu tampak sedang terburu-buru, tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah diincar. Tanpa menunggu, Spike segera meloncat turun dari atas menara. Dengan ringannya, dia mendarat ke gedung disebelah menara tersebut. Matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik orang misterius dibawahnya.

"Spike, kau berjagalah diujung jalan. Viva akan menyusul membuntuti mangsa." Lanjut orang yang bernama Tracker, menghubungi Spike melalui alat transmisi yang dipasang di telinganya.

Terlihat pria lain berjubah merah muncul dibelakang mangsa. Langkah kakinya diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga mengimbangi orang yang diincarnya. Seolah berjalan alami layaknya pejalan kaki biasa, Viva dengan hati-hati menyiapkan senjata yang dia bawa tanpa meninggalkan jejak mengintimidasi. Bola mata merahnya tampak bersinar terterpa sinar lampu jalan.

"Viva, Spike, bersiap. Operasi dimulai." Ucap Tracker dari atas bangunan pemantau kota. Ia tampak menggunakan kacamata khusus pemantau untuk memantau mangsa. Dia pun mulai membidik.

Mangsanya tampak tak terganggu akan keberadaannya, hingga sebuah panah melesat kencang menembus udara malam yang dingin dan meleset mengenai sasaran. Bukannya meleset, melainkan sengaja dilesetkan dan mendarat tepat didepan orang itu dan merobek jubah yang dikenakannya. Kini mangsanya jelas terlihat. Seorang wanita berambut coklat tampak masih muda dengan jubah putih, membawa sebuah koper dan tas besar berwarna hitam yang diincar oleh para predator.

Sebuah desahan kaget keluar dari wanita itu, Viva segera mengambil tugasnya, senjatanya-Cerberus, yaitu sebuah pistol dengan tiga lubang peluru, sudah dalam posisi membidik kepala sang asisten department sains. Menarik pelatuknya, Viva melepaskan peluru Cerberus.

Reflek, asisten itu segera kabur sebelum Viva menarik pelatuk, dan peluru pun menyerempet mengenai pelipisnya. Darah segar tampak mengalir turun dari kepala si mangsa. Rupanya asisten itu lumayan terlatih.

Tracker segera memberi komando kepada Viva untuk tidak mengejar mangsa, sehingga membuat sang asisten merasa bingung dan memperlambat larinya. Sayangnya sebuah tendangan melayang didepannya membuatnya terpental membentur tembok gedung. Beberapa tulangnya patah akibat terjangan tadi. Pandangannya juga menjadi buram dan hanya terlihat bayangan samar-samar. Walaupun begitu tidak semudah itu menyerah tanpa perlawanan, lagipula dia sudah tahu resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil dan menembakkannya kearah bayangan itu.

DORR!

Peluru itupun mengenai sasaran. Bidikan Viva langsung mengenai organ vital alias jantung asisten itu. Darah berhamburan dimana-mana.

Spike hanya mendesah pelan karena sebuah peluru ditembakkan kearahnya, dan mengenai tubuhnya. Dia hanya berkedip, dan melihat sebuah goresan kecil berdarah yang disebabkan peluru tadi. Dia tahu sebuah peluru tidak mungkin dapat membunuhnya semudah itu, peluru itu malah terbelah menjadi dua setelah menghantam tubuhnya. Dia pun melihat luka kecil itu sudah menutup dalam sekejap mata. Dia pun mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat.

Tracker yang dengan terengah-engah berlari dari menara pemantau atau lebih tepatnya gedung bekas rongsokan, akhirnya sampai. Melihat korban sekilas dia segera menyuruh Spike untuk membakarnya beserta darah dan sekitarnya supaya tidak meninggalkan jejak. Beruntung daerah ini adalah daerah kosong yang telah ditinggalkan setahun yang lalu. Dia juga menyuruh Viva untuk mengambil koper dan tas yang menjadi incaran kali ini. Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju markas.

"Misi berhasil."


	2. Chapter 1: Song of Beginning

**Yeah, what do you think about my prologue? In my opinion it's kinda boring. I must make the other chapter more fun, I guess. In the next or two future chapters there will be Cloud vs Vincent action. I'm not sure, but there will be. Oops, enough information for now.**

**I don't guarantee that I can make the next chapter soon, cause i'm a no serious writer, but enough talking. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Song of Beginning**

"Dimana aku?" "Apa yang aku sedang lakukan?" "Siapa aku ini?" Ribuan pertanyaan tetap tak kunjung reda mengisi otaknya yang sudah lelah berpikir. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah diam, dan beristirahat dari dunia yang sungguh berisik ini. Dia pun mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Kelopak matanya pun terbuka, bola mata biru turquoise bersinar dalam kegelapan disekitarnya, menangkap gerakan siluet tak jauh didepannya. Seketika panik menyelimutinya, pandangannya masih kabur, dan dia pun berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk membantu tubuhnya yang masih kaku berdiri.

Dia pun mencoba berdiri, tapi keseimbangan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja, sehingga dia pun jatuh ketanah dengan suara gedebuk yang keras…

Sebuah desahan keluar dari bibirnya, dan dia pun menyadari kalau dia berada disuatu tempat yang berpasir, kering. Kepalanya terasa berputar seperti dia telah dibius selama bertahun-tahun dan baru sadar sekarang.

Dalam kondisi tertelungkup seperti ini dia masih dapat melihat samar-samar sosok siluet itu bergerak mendekat seperti predator yang sedang mengamati mangsanya. Perlahan namun pasti. Traumanya pun kembali menghantam ingatannya.

Tabung-tabung eksperimen berjejeran, terisi penuh dengan cairan hijau alien, lantainya terbuat dari metal baja dan pipa-pipa bergelayutan dimana-mana. Hanya cahaya remang-remang dan sinar cairan hijau itu yang menerangi pandangan.

Layar proyeksi 'ingatan' itu pun buyar dan digantikan dengan seorang pria berpakaian jas panjang putih yang sedang menggoreskan pisau bedah keatas seorang lain yang tak terlihat siapa itu karena hanya seperti bayangan hitam yang samar-samar.

Tampaknya seperti sebuah lab atau tempat uji coba kelinci percobaan? Tawa sinis sang pemegang pisau bedah terdengar, begitu pisau bedah miliknya itu menusuk dan semakin berjalan kedalam…

Kedua tangannya automatis memegang erat tulang tengkorak kepalanya ketika ingatan itu menghantamnya. Kuku jarinya menancap dalam, seperti mencoba mengais keluar kulit kepalanya.

Ingatan penuh penderitaan itu berlanjut, dan lelaki itu tidak sadar bahwa sebuah teriakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Orang itu diletakkan ke atas meja specimen? Atau itu dipan? Orang itu diikat dengan borgol? Atau logam baja? Entahlah, itu seperti bukan urusan wajib yang perlu dicari tahu.

Begitu benda tajam itu menusuk, terdengar teriakan kesakitan keras yang membahana ke seluruh sudut ruangan itu bahkan getarannya menimbulkan rasa sakit seperti gabungan antara orang itu berteriak langsung di gendang telinganya dan ada orang lain yang menggores membelah jantungnya dengan benda tajam yang familiar.

Tak kuasa menahan sakit, lelaki berambut pirang itupun berteriak. Dan suaranya dirasakannya bergema, beradu, bersatu, dengan suara orang yang berteriak di gendang telinganya. Begitu keras, hingga seperti menarik semua energinya. Lututnya pun terasa lemas dan dia harus berpegang di tembok sebelahnya untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Tetapi ketika dia mencoba untuk berpegang dan mengangkat lengannya, bayangan telapak tangan berlumuran darah menghujaninya, disusul dengan isak tangis seorang wanita.

Membiarkan penglihatan itu lewat, dia harus tetap mempertahankan kewarasannya, atau tidak dia bisa gila.

Pemuda itupun merasa tubuhnya akan hancur bila ia menggerakkan sedikit lagi organ tubuhnya yang tak lama lagi mungkin akan meledak.

Dia pun menoleh dan terlihat sebuah ruangan bertabung yang sebelumnya telah ia lihat namun ada sebuah perbedaan yang mengerikan. Ruangan tampak hancur dan tak tertata. Aneh, pikirnya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Di ujung ruangan yang setengah hancur ini terlihat seseorang, seseorang yang tadi berteriak di telinganya, dan dia tertawa...

Tawa yang penuh dengan kepuasan dan kesenangan…

Tak kuasa menahan semua rasa sakit, kembali ke kenyataan, pemuda jabrik itupun akhirnya menyerah. Seketika penglihatan itu pun lenyap digantikan oleh hitam yang memenuhi layar.

Cloudpun terjatuh. Siluet itupun menangkapnya tepat pada waktunya…

"Huh, mereka ini gila ya? Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang untuk melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas mustahil untuk dilakukan." Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang duduk diatas sebuah truk yg dikemudinya. Sambil berceloteh, dia pun memutuskan untuk meredakan amarahnya yang akan berujung sia-sia. Siapa pula yang bersedia mendengarkan celotehan seorang wanita yang sedang naik pitam?

"Mencari tanaman obat ditengah padang pasir belantara, mereka pasti sudah overdosis pil ekstasi. Parahnya lagi, ini sudah tengah malam!"

Omelannya terpaksa ditahan karena tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering.

Serah segera mengangkatnya, "Halo, selamat malam." Suara seorang lelaki diseberang tampak membuat wajahnya berkerut murka.

"Hei, kalau kau mau mendapatkan yang kau cari dengan cepat, sebaiknya kau cari saja sendiri disini! Dibayar berapapun aku tak sudi mengerjakannya!" Dengan sebuah tekanan keras diakhir kata, Serah pun langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan dan langsung mematikan handphonenya agar orang tadi tak mengganggunya dikala perjalanan pulang.

Tapi, tanpa disadari, selagi dia menelepon, truk-nya telah bergulir jauh ke tanah belantara. Serah segera memberhentikan kendaraannya. Dia pun segera turun dari truk yang dikemudikannya tadi. Sesosok bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Bersiaga, dia segera menarik keluar senjatanya-Starseeker sebuah panah spesial, dengan posisi membidik. Siapa tahu itu adalah binatang buas, kan? Di tempat belantara seperti ini apa saja bisa menunggu untuk mengambil nyawamu.

Tapi, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, sepasang sinar biru kehijauan bersinar pada sang bayangan hitam. Jujur saja, itu tidak alami, dan apapun itu rasanya mengeluarkan aura yang buruk.

Perlahan-lahan bayangan itupun menunjukkan diri, terterpa sinar lampu truk yang gadis itu sengaja nyalakan untuk menerangi sekitarnya.

Matanya terasa mau copot dari tempatnya ketika melihat sosok bayangan itu.

Manusia. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik.

Penampilannya tampak kacau. Tubuhnya terlihat tak terawat dan pakaiannya sangat kotor. Dia tampak kesulitan berjalan, bahkan membuka matanya saja tampak sangat menyakitkan dan dia bahkan seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Serah didepannya.

Selang beberapa detik, pemuda itupun tampak sadar akan keberadaan Serah dihadapannya. Terlihat dimatanya sebuah ketakutan ketika menyadari akan keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan mendadak diapun terjatuh. Serah pun segera berjalan mendekat untuk memeriksanya. Serah mengambil langkah yang perlahan dan hati-hati agar tidak membuat pemuda dihadapannya kaget.

Lelaki itu terlihat mencoba menggapai sesuatu disekitarnya sebagai penopang. Kemudian dia pun berteriak, sehingga membuat Serah merasa ketakutan dan panik. Pemuda itu pun pingsan setelah berteriak. Dengan sigap, Serah pun menangkap pemuda itu tepat waktu sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

Dia pun memapahnya dan menaikkannya keatas bak truk. Memastikan kondisi pemuda itu akan aman dalam perjalanan, hanya ada sebuah tujuan yang ingin dicapainya saat itu.

Dia perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ah! Vincent!" Ujar seorang wanita berpakaian necis yang terburu-buru berlari kearahnya. Di tangannya terdapat berkas-berkas dokumen yang mesti ia bawa ke pimpinannya di ruang atas gedung.

Pria berjubah merah itu hanya menatap wanita itu sambil berdesah pelan.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat." Lanjut Elena sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan seberkas surat, sebuah amplop yang dimaterai langsung oleh sang Presdir Shin-Ra itu sendiri.

Menatap Vincent sambil menyodorkan amplop itu padanya ia pun berkata,"Hey, baru saja Presdir mencarimu. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan surat perintah ini padamu. Dia bilang isinya sangat rahasia dan penting."

Mengangguk pelan Vincent pun mengambil amplop itu dari tangan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Elena, apakah Lucrecia baik-baik saja?" Tanpa sadar kalimat itu terlontarkan oleh pria

berambut hitam itu.

"Ya, menurut laporan yang kudengar, dia selamat secara kebetulan. Dia sungguh beruntung mengingat tidak ada korban yang selamat dari insiden tiga hari lalu di Science Department."

Hatinya pun lega setelah mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut wanita berambut pendek itu, tanpa basa-basi lelaki berambut gelap itu segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera angkat kaki dari koridor menuju ke ruangan pribadinya.

'Science Incident...' Pikir Vincent. Kejadian brutal itu terjadi tepat ketika hari dimana Lucrecia mendapat giliran untuk bekerja hari itu.

Kini tempat yang dikenal sebagai Science Department sudah berubah menjadi puing-puing bangunan dan tidak lebih sebuah rongsokan. Entah apa gerangan yang terjadi, hingga saat ini tidak diketahui apa yang menyebabkan terjadinya hal tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, kakinya berhenti bergerak dan terdiam didepan sebuah pintu besi. Yep, ruangan pribadinya. Terlalu sibuk berkelana dalam pikiran ternyata membuat dirinya lupa dengan apa yang dirinya sedang lakukan sebelumnya.

Dia pun menyadari sesuatu tergenggam ditelapak tangannya-sebuah surat. Oh, ya amplop! Astaga dia bahkan lupa untuk membukanya.

Ssssrreekkk…

Dengan sekali sobekan amplop yang dilem rapi itu pun terbuka. Didalamnya terdapat selembar kertas bertuliskan rapi yang tertulis:

_Vincent, secepatnya kau pergilah ke stasiun kereta. Disana ada orangku yang akan menunggumu. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan ini misi rahasia. Tidak satupun diantara orang lainnya yang tahu dengan ini, karena ini berkaitan dengan dokumen rahasia Shin-Ra dan kelanjutan dari Shin-Ra itu sendiri. Kau kupercayakan dengan misi ini karena sudah lima tahun ini kau menjadi orang kepercayaanku melebihi apapun. Orang itu akan memberi tahu selengkapnya mengenai misi ini._

_Agen Turks, semoga kau berhasil._

_TTD,_

_SHINRA_

Dengan langkah sigap, Vincent pun segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Ternyata benar, orang itu telah menunggunya disana. Begitu menemui Vincent, pria itu pun memberikannya sepucuk surat lainnya-tapi tanpa amplop dan orang itu pun segera berlari keluar dari kerumunan di stasiun. Hanya ada satu kalimat disana yang bertuliskan :

_HANCURKAN AVALANCHE!_

Vincent hanya memberikan tatapan kaget lalu mengangguk dan pergi. Tapi tentunya sebelum dia memulai menumpas AVALANCHE, dia harus ke toko amunisi untuk mengisi amunisi Cerberus, Hydra, dan Gryffon - Dia lupa untuk mempersiapkan diri berhubung dengan misi yang mendadak, dan... instant.

**"Vincent, mau bersenang-senang?"**

Mendadak Chaos berbicara dalam pikirannya. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, tumben dia mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Jawab Vincent ketus.

**"Heh, ini juga bukan kali pertama kau menumpas sekelompok manusia sendirian, kan?"**

"Diamlah!" Sahut Vincent kesal.

Chaos tertawa sebentar. **"Oh ya? Sebab aku tahu kau pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanku."**

"Tumben kau banyak omong?" Ejek Vincent dalam pikirannya.

Chaos pun tertawa kecil mendengar itu, dan seketika pikiran Vincent pun hening begitu Chaos sudah bosan berbicara.

Satu hal yang Vincent ingin lakukan setelah selesai misi : Menemui Lucrecia.

Hmph, Lucrecia pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula untuk apa sibuk memikirkannya?

Beep.. Beep… Beep…

Bunyi itu… Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya. Sebelumnya… Sebelum apa?

Lab gelap yang penuh dengan sinar hijau. Hijau dan hijau dimana-mana. Meninggalkan penderitaan dan rasa sakit. Tangan diikat dengan logam dan terdengar suara tawa maniak itu… Lalu terdengar suara mesin itu dengan suara yang familiar tadi.

Oh tidak! Tidak akan! Aku tidak boleh tertangkap sekarang!

Lab itu… Aku harus menjauh dari sana!

"Ugh!" Cloud segera membuka paksa matanya. Sensasinya begitu silau sehingga dia perlu memicingkan kelopak matanya untuk mengantisipasi cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Membiarkan suara mesin itu lewat begitu saja, dia pun berfokus pada keadaan dimana ia berada.

Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya tidak seperti apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar hanya ada beberapa ranjang dan meja kosong. Semua ranjang berwarna putih dan dindingnya juga berwarna putih. Sebuah tirai tergantung disisi sudut ranjang-ranjang. Jadi benda yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah; ranjang, tirai, meja, kursi, lampu, AC, mesin tadi, vas bunga, dan obat-obatan di ujung ruangan.

Untuk sesaat panik yang tadi melandanya berkurang, tapi, dia tetap tak dapat lega sebelum dia keluar dari tempat aneh yang berbau antiseptik ini. Mengingatkannya pada kenangan lama yang ingin segera ia lupakan. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan obat-obatan itu…

Dia pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memosisikan dirinya dalam keadaan duduk. Matanya seperti mencari-cari jalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia segera beranjak keluar dari atas ranjang. Kakinya terjulur tetapi…

BRUKKK…

"Agh! Sial!"

Mengumpat sebentar, Cloud tidak menyadari kalau tubuhnya masih terasa lemas sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dingin dibawah. Kakinya bagaikan jelly yang sangat sulit untuk digunakan berjalan. Tidak, dia tidak boleh lebih lama lagi disini atau tidak…

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia segera memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berlari keluar dari dalam bangunan ini, sekalipun tubuhnya berteriak kelelahan dan menuntut istirahat. Langkah demi langkah dilaluinya sampai dia melihat sebuah pintu diujung yang merupakan pintu keluar. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dia segera menabrak pintu itu.

Pintu itupun hancur berkeping-keping.

Diluar terdapat banyak terdapat orang berpakaian jas putih, yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang mengerikan. Cloud reflek segera mengurangi kecepatan dan segera mencari jalan keluar tercepat dan tidak melewati kerumunan mimpi buruk berjalan itu sehingga semakin mengundang perasaan-perasaan lainnya. Terutama rasa penasaran.

Melompat dari jendela di atas gedung rumah sakit, bukanlah sebuah hal yang perlu ia takuti. Baginya, hidup atau mati bukan sebuah masalah. Baginya, itu seperti sebuah simfoni lagu yang telah ia tekuni semenjak ia dilahirkan. Semenjak ia ada, seperti dia memang dilahirkan untuk itu.

Suara-suara mereka berbisik satu sama lain ketika melihat Cloud pertama kali, seperti melihat ikan dapat terbang ke awan. Seperti dia adalah suatu mukjizat yang terjadi. Hal yang mustahil ada di dunia. Puluhan pasang mata mengutuk keberadaannya.

Beberapa yang tidak berbisik hanya melongo dan diam disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung dan sedikit perasaan… takut?

Huh, itu bukan hal yang tidak pernah dirasakan Cloud. Dia sudah merasakannya sekian lama semenjak beberapa waktu terakhir. Jadi itu bukan seperti kejutan baginya.

Cloud segera berlari menuju ke sebuah jendela besar yang terpampang disana dan ketika dia bersiap menabraknya, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya sedikitpun, mereka serentak berteriak satu kata, dengan nada yang sama.

"Hentikan!"

Namun sayang, usaha keras mereka hanya menyisakan suara pecahan kaca menggema, menghipnotis setiap penonton yang ada disana…


End file.
